Kyoka
How Kyoka joined the Tourney Kyôka (キョウカ Kyōka) was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. In Tartaros's hallways, Kyôka is perturbed by the intrusion coming from the entrance. She comes to find Mages who claim to be apart of Grimoire Heart, one of the third-halves to the now defunct Balam Alliance. Kyôka is annoyed by their intrusion, stating that Tartaros is the only functioning Dark Guild still remaining in the alliance, with the three Seven Kin of Purgatory debunking her statement. She tells them if they want to continue their discussion they are to leave the area immediately, with Rustyrose mischievously compiling. Later in an underground chamber, Kyôka asks the Mages what they require again. Azuma explains how Tartaros has been wiping out the Dark Guilds underneath Grimoire Heart and how they want the former to repay them. Zancrow concurs with this statement, with Rustyrose saying they been violating the non-aggression pact. Kyôka, fed up, exposes Rustyrose's magic spelling the image creations of the Dark Mages, and after enhances his pain senses; viciously attacking him with projectiles from her throne. Rustyrose tries to counteract, only for his attack to be repelled, causing the former even more damage. Battered, Rustyrose catches a glimpse of a frightening presence located in a dark abyss, with Kyôka admonishing him that if he has no further business with her that he should take his leave immediately. Returning from the Succubus Eye headquarters, Kyôka greets Silver, whom she sees in front of their own headquarters, and notes that the man is in his human form as opposed to his Demon form. She then asks if Jackal and Tempester are at the base, to which she is met with a negative reply; in response, she notes that that can only mean that their "operation" has begun. Then, with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates standing behind her, Kyôka begins to walk on, stating that they will show the humans the power of the Underworld and the terror that they, Tartaros, can bring. The Nine Demon Gates then slightly bicker among themselves, as Ezel asks Kyôka for a permission to go, dissatisfied that Jackal and Tempester are already in action. Kyôka tells him not to rush, reminding him of his assignment. She, however, then proclaims that hell has just begun, with everything being for the sake of their master: Zeref. Still at their headquarters, Kyôka greets the regenerating Tempester, who has returned, albeit in pieces. When her fellow apologizes for being a burden, Kyôka states that his formalities are unnecessary; when calling Tempester by his name, the man tells her that he forgets his name whenever he gets a new body, making it meaningless. Kyôka then proceeds to tell Tempester that his regeneration will take longer than the normal one day due to the birthing of their newest comrade and Demon-in-arms: Minerva. Just then, Franmalth appears behind Kyôka and states that he hopes that she doesn't turn out to be a failure like Doriate, leaving Kyôka unamused. A moment later, when Tempester mentions Fairy Tail, Kyôka repeats the name inquisitively, which sends Minerva spiraling into a rage. Taking notice of this, Kyôka tells Franmalth that Fairy Tail destroyed the other two-thirds of the Balam Alliance. Laughing, Kyôka questions, aloud, as to whether or not the guild will stand against them. After the revelation of Crawford Seam's betrayal, Kyôka commemorates the former Chairman via Communications Lacrima for sedating Mirajane and Erza, and commands him to return to the Guild at once. Having obtained both Erza and Mirajane from Crawford, Kyôka heads to a prison cell within the Tartaros headquarters, where Erza has been stripped naked and chained up. Waiting for the Requip Mage to come to, Kyôka greets her and welcomes her to their hideout, explaining to the surprised woman how the Chairman betrayed and captured her. When Erza inquires as to where Mirajane is, Kyôka informs her that she has taken Mirajane to be modified into her subordinate, and, when Erza screams for her to stop whatever she is doing, harshly grabs Erza's face, interrupting her and demanding to know where Jellal is. Telling Erza that she knows the two of them are intimately involved with one another, Kyôka begins to hit and slash at Erza's body, causing her to cry out in intense pain: the Tartaros woman explains that her Curse has the ability to heighten a person's senses, and demonstrates Erza's new pain sensitivity by slashing her over and over as Erza fervently denies knowing Jellal's location. Growing more impatient, Kyôka grabs Erza by her hair and explains that in order for her guild to obtain Face, they need to kill off the three Council members linked to it; having found and killed off two already, they only need to find and kill Jellal to have the device in their grasp. Seeing Erza's scared expression at this revelation, Kyôka ponders if she has gone too far, but then offers Erza a deal: if she reveals Jellal's location, Kyôka will set Mirajane free. This plan proves to fail though, as Erza still denies knowing Jellal's whereabouts, causing Kyôka to vow to have more fun with the redhead until she gets what she wants. In the midst of continuing her torture, Kyôka suddenly hears Natsu when the Fire Dragon Slayer smashes into the side of their guild building. Heading out to inspect the scene, Kyôka instructs Yakdoriga to keep watch over Erza but not to touch her as she wishes to maintain the fun of torturing her. With the nuisance dealt with, Kyôka speaks with Seilah alone in a room where the latter asks about finding those who have the seal on Face. Kyôka reveals to her that she did so thanks to the Chairman's Super Archive and now the only remaining seal is Jellal's. Noting that Face would be useful to them, Kyôka is asked where Jellal is, to which she states that Erza will reveal his location soon enough, adding that though Seilah could get the information with her abilities, such would not be an interesting means of action nor does she want Fairy Tail to interfere with their plans. With their plans in motion, Kyôka tells Seilah that she will now take care of her for the first occasion in some time. Returning later to the holding cell, Kyôka gives the command for Yakdoriga to begin electrocuting Erza. Telling the Demon servant to stop, Kyôka approaches Erza and asks once again where Jellal is but is instead asked in turn to return Mirajane. Disappointed, Kyôka tells Yakdoriga to being again, doubling Erza's sensitivity to pain. Kyôka halts Erza's torture and heads towards Franmalth and Crawford's whereabouts. Drawing closer to the large ex-councilor, the Demon elongates one of her sharp claws and stabs the man through his back, asking if it is now safe to assume the seal on Face has been broken. Just then, Cube begins to shake furiously, leading Kyôka to declare Face's awakening. Due to Cube's seismic reaction, Kyôka and Franmalth maintain their balance while discussing Faces whereabouts. After Kyôka demands Franmalth to activate the Pulse Bomb, the latter tells Kyôka that remote control is impossible and Face must be activated manually. Accepting the inconvenience, Kyôka demands arrangements for someone to be sent to activate it. Soon, Cube arrives in the air over Fairy Tail's headquarters, from where Kyôka watches the Lacrima orb given by Seilah destroy the guild building in a massive explosion. Commending Seilah on a job well done, Kyôka states that soon, Face will deal defeat to humanity and the world will become the way Zeref wished it to be. Suddenly, Franmalth notices a large magical reaction approaching and upon inquiring, Kyôka sees the Exceed of Fairy Tail coming towards them. Noticing that they are putting out a lot of Magic, Kyôka sees that they have cards with them which protected the Fairy Tail Mages. Kyôka immediately orders barriers be put up and a gravitational field be initiated in the undercube and battle stations be taken up so as to prevent them from entering the Cube. Once the Mages break through though, Kyôka leaves to find Erza, considering whether or not to use her as a hostage. However, upon arriving at the torture site she left her at, Kyôka is surprised to see a hole in the wall from which Natsu and Lisanna grab onto her. Shocked that they broke free, Kyôka asks how they did it and upon learning how, asks where Erza is, whereupon Erza enters the room with an unconscious Yakdoriga. Kyôka is quickly shackled by the group of three before being questioned as to the whereabouts of Elfman and Mirajane; Kyôka replies that she doesn't know anyone named Elfman, but that Mirajane is in the lab on the third layer, but adds that it could be too late to save her. With Natsu and Lisanna gone, Kyôka is further pressed for answers, firstly regarding the vibrations, which she replies were a reaction to Face's unsealing, though when asked she states that they found another way to unseal it and that Jellal is alive. Still answering questions, Kyôka states that their need for Face is to "return to Zeref's place"; Kyôka quickly breaks free of her chains, as they affect users of Magic and not Curses. Motioning to attack Erza, Kyôka is quickly kicked away and tells Erza that their belief in Zeref is only natural as they were spawned from his books. However, as all her attacks are parried, Kyôka is quickly speared into the floor of the dungeon by Erza, who requips into a new armor. The strength of the impact sends Kyôka through the stone that composes Cube, tearing a large hole in their mobile fortress, leaving her utterly bewildered. After being attacked, Kyôka extends her claws, grabs Erza and unleashes an assault of her own. As the two engage in battle, Kyôka creepily acknowledges that she is beginning to become fonder of Erza. Taking their fight underground, Kyôka uses her claws to repeatedly slash at and block Erza, with the redhead noting her strength. The two continue clashing as Cube shakes yet again, prompting Kyôka to claim that the era of Mages is coming to an end. However, Kyôka soon realizes that Erza's Magic hasn't vanished and decides to retreat, having Minerva confront the Fairy Tail Mage instead. Unable to believe that the Face plan has failed, she runs towards the HQ with the intention to wake their master up. Arriving before the Underworld King, Mard Geer, Kyôka reports of the destruction of Face, and the defeats of Franmalth and Ezel. She is then shocked to learn of Seilah's defeat and the loss of Hell's Core, and urges Mard to consider reviving their master. The Underworld King responds that it is impossible for E.N.D. to be revived as long as Magic persists in the world, and encourages Kyôka to look at the bigger picture. Asking Kyôka what they are, the female Demon replies that they are Etherious, Demons from the Book of Zeref, and that their goal is to revive E.N.D. and reunite with Zeref himself. Mard then asks her what humans are, and after she replies that they are mere insects, the Underworld King laughs at her response. Several thorny vines appear around Kyôka and restrain her before Mard, the King commenting on the attention she had been giving Erza earlier. Kyôka attempts to defend her actions, only for the vines to tighten and tear into her body, her headpiece shattering from the pressure. Mard explains that it is punishment for disgusting him, and Kyôka thanks him for his consideration. She then watches as Mard addresses the invading Fairy Tail Mages, before the Underworld King activates a Curse that transforms the land, and entrapping the enemy Mages. Kyôka shows concern that their own soldiers will be caught as well, but is surprised upon sensing that a Fairy Tail Mage has avoided the Curse. An injured Kyôka is later seen surprised as she witnesses Plutogrim being cut up by the Celestial Spirit King. Still in shock, she later wonders what is it that caused the destruction of Plutogrim. Reuniting with Seilah after Plutogrim's downfall, the two make their way towards to control room in order to utilize Seilah's Curse to make the Chairman of the Magic Council activate the firing sequence for Face. Whilst they are there, the two are approached by Erza, Minerva and the Exceed of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, with Seilah quickly trapping them with her Macro. Telling Seilah to leave Erza for her, Kyôka boasts about their plans almost being realized; however, she is interrupted when Mirajane suddenly flies into the room and smashes Seilah upside the head, causing the Demon to lose control of Erza and her comrades. Seeing Seilah fall, Kyôka rushes to her side and compliments her on her work, as she managed to succeed in getting Face to activate. With Seilah acknowledging her as the last standing Demon Gate, Kyôka vows to defeat their enemies and return them to their master Zeref, and, absorbing Seilah's powers for her own use, turns to face Erza in battle once more. As Erza vows to stop Face before it fires, the two women begin to clash, swapping blows evenly until Erza manages to push past Kyôka's defenses and slash her through the side. Standing, Kyôka compliments Erza on her abilities, though is interrupted when a strange noise suddenly cuts through the sky. Still as the noise grows closer, both women look to the sky in shock as they realize Acnologia is making his way towards the destroyed Cube. With her fight against Erza being interrupted, Kyôka questions what is going on after Erza mentions Acnologia, and looks up to see the Dragon of the Apocalypse flying overhead before it is swiftly attacked by Igneel, who has also appeared. Shocked at the sight, the Demon questions what is going on, and calls out Mard Geer's name. Soon after, Kyôka is telepathically contacted by the Underworld King, who tells her that she must use an Organic Link to fuse with the Face controls and speed up Face's activation; this is turn will cause the Mages and Dragons to lose their abilities sooner, and grant them the edge in battle when E.N.D. revives. Kyôka questions the demands, as to link to Face will in turn forfeit her life; though, upon Mard's insistence, she agrees to sacrifice herself for her guild and Zeref. Leaping up to the giant Lacrima, Kyôka proceeds to merge with it, successfully becoming one with the device and triggering her Etherious mode. As she tells Erza below not to underestimate her, the Demon leaps back into battle, swiping Erza as she speeds past her and crushing through the woman's armor simultaneously. Kyôka strengthens herself with her Enhancement as she fights Erza, stating that she does not regret sacrificing her life to revive E.N.D. and return Tartaros to Zeref. When Erza criticizes her choice, Kyôka tells her to be silent, using her Enhancement to wreck the bodies of those around her in pain. Kyôka destroys the rest of Erza's armor with her talons and steals her senses. Kyôka mocks Erza, stating that she will become Mard Geer's puppet and that her soul and body shall be torn away. However, to her shock, Erza stands and punches Kyôka, proclaiming that the pain she feels cannot compare to losing the light of her friends. Kyôka is dumbfounded as Erza rises and faces her despite having all her senses blocked and her pain stimulation maximized. She is left with no time to react as Erza brutally kicks her, leaving her to wonder how the Mage is able to locate and attack her. Erza then punches Kyôka, which infuriates her; she slashes Erza with a powerful blow which makes her scream from pain. She then mocks her opponent for her insolence against a superior being, and slashes her one time after another to reiterate her point. Erza, however, dodges one of the slashes and kicks Kyôka on the chin, which amazes the Demon, as she wonders whether her opponent can feel pain or fear. As she falls on the ground, she admits her defeat, although her opponent also falls mere moments later. However, Kyôka doesn't get to see Face's activation, as Minerva teleports herself to Kyôka and stabs her through the chest with Erza's sword, killing her. However, as Kyôka breathes her last breath, a smile is formed on her lips, as the timer reaches zero and Face is finally activated. Resurrected by the Neo Band of the Hawk, Kyoka enters into a rivalry with Nosferatu Zodd. How to unlock *Kill 200 Smash Run enemies with Zeref. *Play 4190 matches For both methods, you must fight Kyoka at the Grand Magic Games Arena. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 275 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kyoka, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Tartaros's Leader of the Nine Demon Gates, Kyoka!" She will be seen below Zandeh, left of Jinnai, right of Mozgus and above Hale Caesar. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rests her right hand on her cheek. After the announcer calls her name Makes her talons like whips and lashes them as the camera zooms saying "I swear I will destroy the Fairy Tail guild." Special Moves Blood Shot (Neutral) Kyoka shoots a ball of blood at her opponent. Whip Talons (Side) Kyoka turns her claws like whips and lashes them forward. Scare Slash (Up) Kyoka jumps into the air piercing her claws. Dimensional Leg (down) Kyoka extends her right leg and sweeps it three times. Dragon Talon Rampage (Hyper Smash) Kyoka spreads her arms then moves forward whilst swinging her hands violently fifteen times. Etherious Form (Final Smash) Kyoka charges up and goes into a montrous form, her Etherious Form, giving her enhanced strength and speed for 50 seconds. Victory Animations #Kyoka licks her claws and says "Witness a hell you've never known before." #Kyoka thrusts her claws then lashes them like whips saying "Only death remains." #Kyoka takes her Etherious form and says "Your hour has come a bit late." On-Screen Appearance Kyoka flies up from the ground and says "You're too late, darling." Trivia *Kyoka's rival is a powerful beast swordsman named Nosferatu Zodd, and her second rival is the lightning Shooting Star and one of Kyo's friends, Benimaru Nikaido. *Kyoka shares her Japanese voice actress with Yomi. *Kyoka shares her French voice actress with Hanataro Yamada, Toadette, Sen Tokugawa, Wilbur, Lea Clark, Akeno Himejima, Eva Hara, Hibiki Takane, Drifloon, Rangiku Matsumoto and Frolaytia Capistrano. *Kyoka shares her German voice actress with Musha Gundam Mk-II, Jenna Bogard, Madeline, Kangaskhan and Riptor. *Kyoka shares her Arabic voice actress with Juna Ariyoshi, Rayquaza, Carlos, Samantha Parkington, Kangaskhan, Tokine Yukimura, Aeris Gainsbourough, Platinum the Trinity, Wendy Marvell, Naoto Shirogane, Chitoge Kirisaki, Emma Sheen (in the Gundam MK-II AEUG), Reccoa Londe (in the Palace Athene), Annie Stoakes, Vanishing Gungaroo and Fasha. *Kyoka shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Shana Kuroda, Felicia, Farore, Ilia, Queen Merelda, Levy McGarden, Luxray, Holo, Lisa Lisa, Wasp, Shiki, Noctowl, the 3rd Lower Bob-omb of the Bob-omb Squad, Bisca Connell, Evergreen, Matabei Goto, Shura Kirigakure, Koan and Krillin. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters